Tainted Love
by dancingwithglitter
Summary: Teacher: Damon Salvatore  Student: Elena Gilbert  Will their chemistry develop to something more or will exterior forces prevent it?
1. Meeting

Hey, this is my first Vampire Diaries fanfic, its an AU

please read the chapter and reveiw, its the only way i will know to continue xoxo

thankyou.

.

.

**.**

"_**Blue jeans, White shirt,  
>Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn"<strong>_

'There are so many subjects to pick from' Caroline exclaimed while busily flicking through the pages of her booklet.

Elena nodded and smiled at Caroline's frazzled state.

'Have you seriously already picked?' Caroline asked watching Elena discard her own booklet in the bin.

It was the first day of year 11 and the school curriculum had expanded allowing for a wider variety of subjects to be chosen from. Some found this expansion better others found it stressing and confusing (others being Caroline).

Elena smiled at her friend 'I am taking History, Spanish, Drama and Biology as my extra subjects' she stated

Caroline took a deep breath and pouted 'How am I supposed to know if I'd rather study Dance or Drama without even trying either of them?' she asked Elena as if it was a life or death situation.

'I don't know Car' but think about it later because we have a year meeting in the auditorium that starts…' Elena checked her watch 'now' she instructed before dragging Caroline by the arm into the meeting. She scanned the room for a familiar face.

'Oh, there's Bonnie!' Caroline whispered while waving to their other best friend Bonnie. The two girls shuffled through the rows and sat on the two seats that Bonnie had saved for them.

'Hey' Elena whispered with a wave.

'Bon, Do you think I would be better at dance or drama?' Caroline asked not taking her eyes away from the booklet.

Bonnie put a finger to her lips, instructing Caroline to be quiet as the meeting was beginning. Caroline scowled and continued to wildly flip through her subject-booklet.

Mrs. Leep came upto the microphone and tapped on it with her fingers. It let out a painful squeaking noise causing Elena and most of the other students to cringe.

'Oops.' Mrs. Leep muttered; she coughed to clear her throat and tried to stand tall. 'Welcome back to Mystic Falls High School for your 11th year, we have new students, new teachers and new subjects' she smiled

'The new subjects are crap!' Caroline called out in a grumpy voice before sliding back in her chair- she was obviously still finding it hard to pick.

'Well then; Miss Forbes, please keep your opinions to yourself or share them with me over a lunchtime detention' Mrs. Leep instructed.

Caroline rolled her eyes and sat back up in her seat. Elena peered at the teachers sitting behind Mrs. Leep. There were the dorky Maths teachers wearing their patchy toupees and button-up Hawaiian shirts, the skinny PE teachers who always seemed to be wearing Lycra tank tops, sweat pants and sneakers. Elena noticed and recognized a lot of other teachers including Alaric Saltzman. Her eyes stopped when she noticed a teacher who she had never seen before. He had dark hair that Elena noticed he kept tousling with his fingers, piercing dark eyes that were mesmerizing. Even from her distance she could tell that he was extremally good-looking. Elena blushed that she was thinking this way. She glanced at her friends quickly to make sure they didn't notice her checking the new teacher out.

Bonnie was concentrating on Mrs. Leep who was talking about study habits and other tips for succeeding the year. Caroline had given up on the booklet and she was now busily texting someone on her mobile, her hand covering the phone from any teachers with wandering eyes. Elena was knocked back into reality when she heard the high-pitched static noise from the microphone. 'We have a few new teachers staring this year as well' Mrs. Leep told the students waving her hand to the row of teachers sitting behind her. A few of them waved at the students with a daggy flicker of their fingers. Elena couldn't help but to let out a smirk. She noticed that the good-looking teacher didn't wave but he let out a sexy grin and nodded to the crowd of students.

'We have a new faculty members in Dance, Mathematics, English and Drama' Mrs. Leep explained.

Elena tried to pick which teachers would be teaching which subjects.

Caroline suddenly leant over to Elena and whispered 'Check out the teacher with the dark hair' she quietly groaned sexually.

Elena stifled back a giggle and nodded. 'Yeah, I guess' she muttered back, still staring at the good-looking teacher that Caroline had now noticed as well. He suddenly caught Elena's eyes in his glance and he winked. Elena quickly darted her eyes to Mrs. Leep. Did he seriously just wink at her? They were in an auditorium with hundreds of students. 50 girls probably thought that he was winking at them; Elena shook her head- ignoring his flirty gesture. For the rest of the meeting she kept her eyes glued to Mrs. Leep.

Mrs. Leep decided to end the meeting by organizing student study groups for everyone. Elena heard Mrs. Leep call out a few names 'Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes, Millie Harvard, Tyler Lockwood, Tom Ruse' she read off the paper. Caroline squeezed Elena's hand whispered into her ear 'I hope you are with us!' Elena nodded but when the last few names where called she knew that her name wasn't one of them. Elena was in a group with Matt Donovan. She cringed at his name, Matt and her had broken up a while ago and it was still quite awkward- they were able to say "HI" and make minimal conversation but she still felt like she had to scrape her brain to find topics to talk about with him when he was around. The others in her group included a few kids that she knew from previous years and Stefan Salvatore- he was a new student, Elena had seen him this morning and she had been introduced to him by Caroline- (she seems to know everyone)

.

They had to go to study group before classes began, Mrs. Leep said that it was a good way to "_Learn about what subjects people recommend, make new friends and have a quick break before subjects start"._ Elena thought that it was a bit strange that she wanted us to all make new friends. Most of the students had known each other since day 1 in grade 7, its not like anyone was a struggling social outcast.

Elena edged her way out of the auditorium and met up with her study group in a free classroom. She peered into the classroom and saw that everyone was already there. 'Hi' she greeted awkwardly, it would have been so much better if she had Bonnie and Caroline with her.

'Hey Elena' Matt greeted her softly. Elena dodged his eyes and looked at the ground. Stefan pulled up a chair for her. 'Thanks' Elena said while sitting on the chair. Stefan stared at her, Elena could feel his eyes inspecting her face, and her face began to blush under his heavy eyes. 'Its Elena, right?' he said

'Yeah, Your Stefan- I remember'

Stefan nodded 'its my first day, I moved from this weird school in some crap city'

Elena giggled 'That must be hard on your parents, packing up your entire life and moving it across the state'

Stefan moved his chair closer to Elena 'Nah, I don't live with my parents. My mum died when I was little and my dad is very…uh, never mind. I moved out with my brother'

'Does he go to this school as well?' She asked curiously

'He is a teacher here; I don't know why he became a teacher though. He isn't exactly the most _kind _and _gentle_ teaching person I know' Stefan chuckled.

Elena laughed, Stefan seemed so sweet and kind- she literally couldn't picture his brother being anything different.

Study group ended and Elena realized that she had spent the entire time talking to Stefan, when the bell rung through out the classroom acknowledging the end of study group Elena peered up and saw that everyone else was texting or listening to their iPods, Her and Stefan were the only two people that had actually talked.

First class was history. History was normally fun and interesting to Elena, but today Mr. Saltzman didn't seem in the mood. He kept picking at his nails and muttering things under his breath. Most students accepted this as a perfect opportunity to text and listen to music- normally Elena would jump at the opportunity to get out of class but today she felt genuinely sorry for Mr. Saltzman and his crappy mood.

Elena met up with Bonnie and Caroline for lunch break.

Caroline swooped down to their usual table. 'Hey Tara, Hey Luke!' she waved at a few students who walked past the table. Bonnie rolled her eyes and began to pick at her salad. Elena saw Stefan walk through the cafeteria door. 'Hey Stefan' she waved giddily to him. Elena quickly sat down- oh god. Her mad waving and cheesy grin probably deflected her straight back to an eager year 7 persona. Stefan didn't seem to notice the awkwardness of her actions as he smiled at her and took her greeting as an invitation to come over.

'Is this seat taken?' He asked hovering over Bonnie's shoulder. She looked up from her salad and shrugged. Stefan immediately sat down and smiled at both Elena and Caroline. Elena scratched her nails on the table and darted her eyes away from Stefan. 'So has anyone had my brother for a class yet?' he asked

Bonnie and Caroline shrugged 'What subject does he teach?' Bonnie asked

'Uhhm, He teaches year 10 and 11 drama. He has always been really into classic movies and these weird old French films' Stefan replied

'I love French films' Elena breathed quietly- still facing the table

'Really?' Caroline asked.

Elena nodded. She loved the old films, with classic plots with classic actors. Bonnie and Caroline were more into the whole Jake Gyllenhal love stories- Elena liked watching them as well but for her it was merely evaluating the plots. Did anyone's life really turn out like one of those "kissing in the rain" films?

'Damon is really into this French film called Delicatessen- It's really strange' Stefan laughed, rolling his eyes as he thought about his brothers interesting choice in movies. Caroline and Bonnie both giggled as they attempted to pronounce the name of the French film. Elena kept her head down; she kept her eyes glued to the funny brown mark on her apple. Elena actually loved that film- her opinion was probably not accepted though seeming as the other three were finding the name absolutely hilarious.

.

The last class of the day was drama; Elena had decided to walk the long way to class. She wasn't in the mood for performing and acting, her mind kept wandering to other things and she felt tired not energetic and definitely not exciting. Elena walked down the empty corridor. She brushed the rows of rusty lockers with her fingers and stopped outside her classroom. She peered into the open door and could see all the students busy working in groups, their were loud squeals of laughter and people talking over the top of each other in different accents and dialects. Elena leant against the doorframe and watched all the students; she couldn't see a teacher in the room. Elena had studied drama once before, she dropped it in year 9 and 10 though because it stopped being fun- she struggled to maintain a character as her mind became overwhelmed with questions, instead of finding the creation of the character and making decisions based on love Elena tried to find logic explanations for every scene she performed. This reflected in her life back then, Elena stopped seeing the fun in life but merely questioned the reasons of change. The beginning of the New Year, Elena had decided to inject the fun back in her life, she took up old hobbies and was determined to make more friends and maybe experience some real love.

Elena suddenly felt her arm tense as a warm hand grazed her upper-arm. 'My class is supposed to be _allot_ better if you actually go inside the classroom' a voice whispered to her. Elena jumped around and was immediately faced with a smiling teacher. Elena's eyes widened as she realized it was the good-looking teacher whom she first noticed in the auditorium that morning. She smiled back at him 'I like the view from here'

The teacher laughed and tousled his hair with one of his hands. Elena noticed how much better looking he seemed up close. 'All right then; Stay where you are.' He shrugged

Elena kept her eyes glued to the teacher 'I will come in soon.' She said lightly

The teacher nodded his head and looked up at her innocently 'I know you will' he said looking over his shoulder and continuing into the classroom. He suddenly stopped and turned to face Elena again 'What is you name?'

'Elena' she replied

'I'm Mr. Salvatore' he replied, a small smile played over his lips.

Elena's eyes widened. This was Stefan's brother; She felt slightly confused though- Stefan described him to be more arrogant and defensive where as even in the few words they had shared, Elena found him to be intriguing, gentle and kind. He was different to most teachers, instead of forcing Elena through the classroom door, he allowed her to choose whether or not she attended. This made her feel like she once again had control of her choices.

Elena leant back on the doorway and looked into the classroom, her eyes drifted over to Mr. Salvatore who was sitting on the edge of his desk reading through a book as the students around him practiced another acting exercise. He suddenly looked up and caught Elena's gaze in his own. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

.

.

.**Please read and review your thoughts xxx**


	2. I Like You More Than Him

"_**The change, a change.**_

_**Can't you feel this change?"**_

'Ok guys, read the play not the Wikipedia page' Mr. Salvatore told the class.

All the students laughed in response and Mr. Salvatore lifted his body up so that he was sitting on his desk. 'We will act out a few scenes next lesson so make sure you actually understand the piece' he added. The class ended a minute later and students began to file out the door. Elena grabbed her bag and stood in front of Mr. Salvatore, her arm blocked him from the door.

'Uh, can I help you Elena?' he asked standing still.

Elena shifted her weight onto her other foot, her bag swung loosely by her thigh. 'Why did you pick that particular play for us to study?" she asked curiously.

'It is powerful and passionate and-' he began to list off supposed traits of the play.

Elena interrupted him 'Its not passionate' she said putting her hands on her hips.

Mr. Salvatore looked at her sideways 'what is this about Elena? Why are you questioning my choice?'

'Is it too late to swap out of your class?' she asked releasing a deep breath

Mr. Salvatore scratched his head and he peered at Elena inquisitively 'Uhhm, can I ask why you want to swap?'

Elena looked at the ground 'I wanted to take up drama because I thought that it would give me a new love for performing and acting'

Mr. Salvatore blew out a low whistle 'Are you saying that I have taken that love away from you with my "_impassionate"_ choices of plays?

Elena smiled lightly 'No, I just feel like this class may not be right for me- I guess I just expected to get something else out of it…' Elena murmered, she scratched her arm and stared at the ground.

Mr. Salvatore laughed 'You think that you know whether this class is right for you after only 3 lessons!' he smiled at Elena comically, as if he thought she was joking

'I knew what I wanted to get out of these classes and I just don't think its working' Elena insisted

He laughed again which made Elena fidget; she didn't like that he was finding her topic of conversation funny. 'Elena, you need to make the class work for you.'

She crossed her arms across her chest and grumpily looked at Mr. Salvatore 'What is that supposed to mean?' she snapped

'Show me what you wanted to get out of the class; what did you want me to teach you? If you already knew what you wanted…doesn't that mean you know how to get it without taking this class?'

Elena dumped her bag on the closest table, it landed with a thud. 'Sit down' she instructed the teacher. Mr. Salvatore smirked at her sudden change of attitude but he obliged and took a seat facing Elena.

Elena thought back to what she wanted and she knew that to prove that this class was merely boderlining issues she needed to show Mr. Salvatore herself.

Elena sat on his desk and she swung her legs across it. Mr. Salvatore looked at her nervously, he was unsure of what she was doing, sitting across his desk.

****Completely fictional play that I reference next****

'Do you know the play called Dyeing Love?' she asked

He nodded 'Yeah, its one of my favorites' he replied

'Mine as well' Elena added. She opened her mouth and began to act out a monologue performed by the main girl in the play. It was extremally passionate and deep; it was about a girl literally performing her love to a man who she knew was dyeing. Elena used the room to the fullest, she moved her body off the desk as she spoke, emotion flowed through her words and she could tell that Mr. Salvatore was impressed as his eyes were completely mesmerized on her words as she spoke. Elena ended the final words of the monologue by sitting next to Mr. Salvatore. 'I will always love you, you aren't going to lose me' she whispered the final line, Elena's hand somehow floated to Mr. Salvatore's leg, her fingers lightly grazing him. The monologue ended and neither said a word for a minute. Elena was so close that she could hear every breath he took. Mr. Salvatore shook his head back into reality and he carefully lifted Elena's hand off his leg.

'Was that passionate enough for you?' Elena giggled, jumping off her seat and bowing.

Mr. Salvatore smiled at her slowly 'Don't quit on the class yet, please' he asked her innocently. Elena didn't reply, she quietly turned around and walked out of the classroom. She could feel his gaze following her out of the doorway.

.

Elena ran over to her friend's lunch table.

'Elena, where were you?' Bonnie asked looking up from her food.

Elena slid into her seat 'I was uh talking with my drama teacher' she said slowly beginning to pick at her lunch.

'Mr. Salvatore?' Caroline asked, continuing to stare at Elena

'My brother?' Stefan piped up.

Elena glanced up from her lunch. 'Uh yeah, we were just talking'

'For 15 minutes' Bonnie smirked while checking her watch.

Stefan rolled his eyes 'Let me guess… He had you cleaning desks and other chores' he laughed.

Elena shook her head 'No' she replied simply.

Stefan discarded that topic of conversation 'Ok whatever, tomorrow afternoon I am having a party at my place' he said drumming his hands on the table excitedly.

Caroline squealed, her blonde hair shook around her head.

'Won't your brother care?' Bonnie asked

'Stefan's house is so big that Damon could be in the other side of the house and not even hear us' Caroline smirked under her breath.

'Will you come Elena?' Stefan asked her

Elena looked directly at him 'Yeah, I guess' she muttered

Caroline grabbed Elena and Bonnies hands 'I think this calls for a shopping trip'

Elena rolled her eyes. 'For a home party, really Car?'

Caroline shook her head 'If you want to get laid you have to have paid' she said in a try-hard wise man voice.

Bonnie spat out in laughter 'That quote makes it sound like you are referring to prostitution'. Elena let out a laugh as well.

Caroline rolled her eyes dramatically 'No, no. I mean if you want attention at a party you need to have _paid_ for an outfit that stands out' she explained.

Bonnie couldn't help but continue to giggle and Elena joined in. Caroline crossed her arms and huffed. 'Immature' she scoffed light-heartedly at the girls.

Elena hadn't been to a party in ages, its not like none invited her- she got invites to party's all the time. Elena just didn't go. She found that she would rather watch a movie or do something with a few friends than to pretend to be interested in all those strip games – it just didn't fascinate her.

Elena smiled at her friends; she was excited for this particular party though. A new year meant new interests, and Damon may be there - Hold on. Why did she care whether or not her teacher was there? Elena shook her head, ignoring her previous thought.

.

Elena quickly tied her hair back as she walked out of the school with Bonnie and Caroline both linking arms. 'Lets shop at that small boutique near the café' Caroline instructed. Bonnie nodded 'I only need a pair of shoes, remember Caroline. Not an entire wardrobe' she reminded Caroline sternly. Caroline waved her free hand in dismissal. Elena pulled her bag a bit higher on her arm. Bonnie leant her head forward 'Miss Elena, you have been awfully quiet today' Bonnie giggled. Caroline smiled at Elena, her blue eyes gleaming with excitement 'Elena is just trying to decide which boy she wants to impress at the party' she bumped hips with Elena. Elena looked up 'Uh yeah. Whatever' she smiled at Caroline firmly. 'Is it matt? Do you want to get back together with him?' Bonnie asked

Elena immediately grimaced 'Ugh, no way' she laughed 'Matt and I didn't work-out we are definitely better off apart'

Caroline nodded and pulled the two girls into the shop opposite her. Elena immediately noticed the fluffy gowns and pink studded material that filled the front of the shop. Not a good impression. Elena glanced at Bonnie who had the same reaction; she was fiddling with a strange dress that was about as tight as a swimsuit and as small as a few headbands stitched together. 'Gross' Bonnie breathed 'Exactly' Elena responded in a whisper. Caroline was in heaven, everything pink, fluffy and tight was available. Bonnie walked over to Elena and continued to eye off the clothing. 'This store is so bad' she laughed

'I couldn't agree with you more' Elena smiled while sorting through a rack of dresses. Caroline seemed to disagree as her arms were loaded with different dresses and she still rummaged through the other shelves looking for something even sparklier and well... pink-er. Suddenly Elena heard another voice come from behind her. 'Elena, Bonnie' Stefan greeted them as he ran through the shop store. 'Hey Stefan' Elena smiled, Bonnie folded her arms 'Why are you in this store…its for women…and people who like pink, sparkly things' Bonnie laughed.

'I was shopping for groceries with my brother and I saw you guys go into this shop so I just came to say hello' Stefan defended himself

'Can someone came and tell me whether this dress makes my boobs look bigger?" Caroline called out from a changing room cubicle. Elena peered over to where Caroline's voice came from. 'I'll go' Bonnie said rolling her eyes. She grabbed Stefan's wrist and pulled him with her. 'What' Stefan asked as Bonnie pushed him in front of her. 'Caroline will want a guys opinion as well' Bonnie told him as if it was as obvious as anything. That left Elena by herself, she picked up an ugly pink cocktail dress and held it up to her body. Elena squinted her eyes to try and see if the dress looked any better from a different perspective.

'I doubt squinting will help' A voice said over Elena's shoulder. Elena jumped in fright; she spun her body around and saw that it was Damon- (Mr. Salvatore). He smiled at her comically as he noticed the dress that she held in her arms. 'Its disgusting' Elena giggled

Mr. Salvatore laughed and felt the material in his fingers. 'It is very… uh _unique_'

Elena dumped the dress back on the clothing rack and sighed. 'I hate all these dresses they are so pink and… well pink'

'Well, just wear what you like then' he replied

Elena smiled at Damon and blushed under his gaze. 'I will'

At that moment Stefan and Bonnie came rushing out of Caroline's change room in a fit of giggles.

'Hi Damon, I thought I was meeting you at the car' Stefan said stopping in front of his brother

Damon scruffed his hair casually and let a sexy smile play over his lips. 'I was looking for a dress' Damon joked while picking up a dress from the table next to him then passing it to Stefan. Stefan rolled his eyes and faced Bonnie; he realized that they had not met. 'Oh Bonnie, as you probably picked up, this is my brother Damon' Stefan smiled at them both with one hand stretched out pointing to Damon. Bonnie put a hand out to shake his. Damon responded and shook her hand firmly 'Lovely to meet you Bonnie'

'You to Mr. Salvatore'

'Well, we should be going now' Stefan broke the silence.

'I'll see you tomorrow Bon, bye Elena' Stefan farewelled.

'Goodbye Bonnie' Damon said with a quick wave. He then caught Elena's gaze in his own, her eyes were wide and full of contentment. 'I'll see you later Elena' Damon said softly. Elena felt her body prickle with excitement as he pronounced her name. 'Bye' She replied softly before wandering to the back of the store to find Caroline.

The girls left the store after that; Caroline had bought the dress and promised to buy them all a coffee from the café next-door in return for coming into the shop with her.

'I want a caramel chai latte with extra everything' Bonnie told the barista. Caroline folded her arms across her chest and flicked her hair over her shoulder. 'Wow; you are really taking advantage of me buying you this drink' she muttered, eyeing off the expensive price written on the rustic, wooden price board above the counter. Bonnie hit Caroline's arm playfully 'I will buy the drink myself if it is really that big of an issue' Bonnie told Caroline while scrambling her hand through her purse and taking out her own wallet. Caroline shrugged and turned her head to face Elena who was sitting at a table to mind it for them. 'Elena, what drink would you like?' Caroline called out. 'I'm fine. I'm not thirsty' Elena murmered- not taking her eyes off her phone. She had just received a message from Matt. It said: _**Hey, what's up? **_

That was all. Elena didn't know what to do, Caroline and Bonnie always messaged her things like that but Matt was her ex-boyfriend whom she could still not even hold a proper conversation with! She didn't send him a reply, they weren't friends- Elena initially wanted the break-up to be clean and to "remain friends" but so far it seemed that you had three options when a relationship ended. 1. Awkwardness where you say hi and bye or try to mutter some sort of conversation starter (Matt and her were here),

2. Get in her pants. Guys didn't understand friendship, it was either sex or nothing and the last option was 3. Nothing, don't talk to them or look at them, dodge at all costs! Apparently friendship was not an option. Then how come Matt randomly texted her?

.

The next day at school went in a blur; lunch was as usual; with Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan, Tyler and sometimes a few others. Elena had no interesting subjects that day just the subjects that you know you have to take to get a good final mark. The party was all anyone could talk about that day, who they wanted to see and what they were going to wear. Elena and Bonnie went home with Caroline, they decided that it would be easier to go to the party together and It is always more fun to get ready with your friends- triple the make-up to use!

Caroline ran through the front door of her house.

'Hey mum, Elena and Bonnie are getting ready for the party here and they will probably stay over' Caroline called out as she passed her mum in the living room.

Bonnie poked her head through the wide doorway 'Hello Mrs. Forbes' she waved

'Hello Bonnie' Mrs. Forbes replied looking up from her newspaper.

Elena looked into the room 'Hey Liz, thanks for letting me stay over tonight'

Mrs. Forbes looked up at Elena 'its fine Elena. How is school?' she asked.

Elena leant on the doorframe 'Its good, a lot of homework' Elena replied

Mrs. Forbes laughed politely. 'The homework will settle down' she insisted 'Do you like your teachers?'

Elena smiled to herself and closed her eyes briefly 'A few of them' she murmered before continuing down the hallway into Caroline's room.

Bonnie was sitting on the edge of the bed; she swung her feet back and forth in a pair of sky-high black pumps.

'Nice shoes' Elena nodded.

'They are my favorite' Bonnie smiled kicking her heels together. At that moment Caroline popped her head out of her closet. 'Do you need to borrow a dress?' Caroline asked Elena holding out a bundle of dresses in her hands. Elena shook her head. 'Nah, I brought one' Elena replied shaking her bag and pulling out the corner of a dress. Caroline nodded and went back into the closet to get her own dress out. Elena peeled her school clothes off her body and took her party dress out of her bag; it was different to anything she would usually wear. Bonnie flicked her eyes up just as Elena pulled the dress over her arms.

'Wow. You look hot. Who are we trying to impress?' Bonnie laughed as Elena patted the dress on her body self-consciously. The dress was short and black with a bold cut down the centre highlighting Elena's cleavage,

Caroline came out of the closet with her dress 'You almost look as gorgeous as me' Caroline giggled clapping her hands at Elena's supposed fashion success.

Bonnie slipped on an extremally tight long-sleeved red dress and Caroline wore her pink-sparkly-strappy dress that she bought the day before.

Caroline left the room for a minute to go get her shoes and Bonnie slid over on the bed closer to Elena. 'Lena, you never dress like this. You look beautiful but is…everything ok?'

Elena nodded 'I'm just trying to be like my old-self, you know. I want to be that crazy, happy, risk-taking Elena' she exclaimed splaying her arms out. Bonnie wiped her hands down her dress 'Ok then' she smiled simply. Bonnie stood up from the bed and reached her hand out to Elena to help her stand up. Elena accepted and followed Bonnie out the door. Caroline was sitting on the couch opposite her mum and adjusting her heels.

'Nice shoes Car' Bonnie said nodding in the direction of the sparkly stilettos that Caroline was wearing,

'Thankyou' she grinned standing up. The three girls waved goodbye to Caroline's mum and got in Caroline's car and began the drive to the Salvatore house.

The car turned one last corner and all three faces were frozen in shock. They knew that it was considered to be a "mansion" but they didn't realize that it actually was a mansion; the house was visible from the end of the street they were driving down. Its cream brick structure loomed above everything else.

'Holy crap! Its massive!' Caroline breathed staring at the house

'You could fit like 5 of my houses in that one house' Bonnie laughed, amazed by the size of the mansion.

'You could fit 5 of my streets in that house!' Elena exaggerated in giggles. They all quickly looked at their outfits. Were their semi-slut-formal dresses appropriate for "the house"?

'I should have worn something fancier' Caroline exclaimed, taking her hands away from the steering wheel for a moment and flattening her dress against her thighs

'What, like a wedding gown?' Bonnie responded sarcastically. The car pulled up in the driveway and the girls walked upto the front door.

The doorbell rung and they could hear the echo as the old-fashioned chime noises bounced throughout the house.

Footsteps made their way upto the door and it eased open. Damon stood their smiling at them. 'Hey girls, you look great' He told them all, Damon was wearing a semi-buttoned up shirt and casual jeans. Elena immediately looked away from him, for some reason whenever Damon looked at her she turned back into her 13 year old self, all giggly and blushing.

Caroline and Bonnie walked through the door- still mesmerized by the elegance of the house. Elena followed a few seconds after.

'Do you want a drink?' Damon asked her 'Stefan has weird colorful cocktails out the back but if you want a-'

'Beer' Elena finished for him 'Please?' she giggled

Damon laughed and led her to the kitchen or at least _one_ of the kitchens.

Elena hoisted her body up on the marble counter as Damon got two beers from the fridge.

'Why aren't you out enjoying the party?' Elena asked Damon while pointing to the area of which loud squeals and house-music was coming from.

Damon turned around from the fridge and handed Elena an open beer bottle, her hand lightly grazed his as she accepted it. 'I'm not really much of a party-person' Damon responded while sitting next to Elena on the counter. Elena took a long sip of the beer 'me too' she admitted.

'Why the dress' he motioned to her fitted, black party dress 'Why put on the act?' he questioned

'Everyone else likes parties' Elena shrugged; she glanced at Damon who was focusing his eyes on the ground.

'I think you should do what _you_ like' He told her with a wink. Damon peeled his body off the counter and left the kitchen. Elena knew he was right but for tonight she would have to suck it up and enjoy the party.

Elena walked out of the kitchen and into the main room. She immediately spotted Stefan dancing up-close to Bonnie. Her arms were held up in the air and her body was pressed against his.

'Elena!' Called out a voice.

Elena twisted her head around and she saw Caroline waving to her. Elena squished her body through the dancing and she grabbed Caroline's hand.

'Hey, where were you?" Caroline asked her

'I was getting a drink' Elena held up her beer.

'Well, you are just in time for a little bit of spin the bottle' Caroline sung

Elena groaned quietly. She thought that spin the middle was what you played at middle school parties. Elena didn't have time to object though- as Caroline tugged her into the circle. The first few rounds went by without Elena, Caroline made-out with some pale skinned boy from her Biology class; Elena drifted back into reality when she saw that the bottle stopped in front of Matt. Elena suddenly fidgeted and looked away. Caroline flicked the base of the bottle and watched it spin slowly; Elena glanced at the bottle as it began to stop.

'Elena, woo!' Caroline called out.

'I think it is pointing to you!' Elena defended. She did not want to kiss Matt- exboyfriend + party-pash does not equall a good situation.

'No, its definitely pointing to you Elena' another girl in the circle said eyeing off the bottle.

Elena slowly rose to her feet and she looked at Matt who was smiling at her. Elena walked towards Matt and slowly leant her face towards his. She kissed his lips lightly. Before Elena could pull away, Matt opened his mouth wider and tried to deepen the kiss, his tongue brushed her lips hungrily. Elena struggled against him. Matt had gripped her arms, holding her body still. His mouth pushed at her lips, Elena ripped her mouth from his, and she continued to take deep breaths as she staggered away from Matt. She was in the mood for a party at first but not this. Elena didn't need her exboyfriend kissing her. Caroline grabbed her hand 'its just a game Elena' She insisted. 'Not when he tried to stick his tongue down my throat' Elena muttered, she picked up her almost empty beer bottle and walked out of the room. Elena felt relaxed by the darkened room that she ended in. She slammed the door shut and slid her body to the ground. To some people it may seem that Elena was overreacting about the situation but she just didn't want the complication, Matt was an obvious complication. Elena sat on the cool tiles for a minute and rested her head against some sort of table; she slipped her high heels off her feet and grasped them in her empty hand.

After a moment she decided to explore the rest of this Salvatore Mansion. Elena wandered up a flight of stairs, her bare feet creaked as she took a step onto the wooden floorboards, Elena felt calmer as she drifted away from the music, the dim lights and peaceful silence became an accompaniment. She peered into the first doorway and flicked on the light switch. Bright lights flickered on revealing a large movie screen and a small couch. Elena felt a smile come over her lips as she recognized the movie that had been paused on the television. It was one of her favorites. Elena snuck into the room and sat on the couch. This is what she rathered. She found the remote that had been tucked under a cushion next to her; she clicked play and watched the classic scene play out of the film _The Woman &Women. _

'Its getting to the good part' A soft voice said a few moments later. Elena immediately turned her head and felt relieved when she saw that it was Damo-Mr. Salvatore. She wasn't in the mood to talk to Bonnie or Caroline and definitely not Matt.

'Sorry, I can rewind it to the part it was paused at' Elena insisted grabbing the remote in her frazzled hands.

Damon shook his head and sat on the couch next to Elena 'Nah, I like this scene more' He smiled.

'Why aren't you at the party?' Damon asked quietly as a few minutes passed.

'I wasn't in the mood for house music' Elena lied

Damon accepted her answer and nodded, he stood up from the couch 'I'll be back in one minute' Elena watched him walk out of the room. She knew that Bonnie and Caroline would be looking for her when the party began to die down but for now Elena was happy doing what she wanted to do.

Damon creaked down the hallway a moment later and he peered through the door. Elena moved her legs from where they had risen on the couch. Damon shook his head and he merely molded his body to fit around her on the couch.

'Here, it will be comfier than your dress' Damon passed her a loose button-up shirt. Elena peered at him sideways 'Thanks, that's really nice of you' she murmered. Elena had to keep reminding herself that Damon was her teacher. Whenever she talked to him, it just seemed like she was chatting to a friend.

Elena knew that she should get changed into the shirt in another room but the 2nd beer she had finished had already affected her slight body. Elena stood up off the couch and she faced the wall, her dress fell down her body. She subtly peered around to see if Damon was looking, he kept his eyes focused on the television though. Elena lifted the shirt over her arms. The warm fabric smelt like a faint scent of aftershave and Elena breathed in the comforting smell. She lifted her hands and began to do up the buttons. Crap. The middle two buttons were worn out and they wouldn't stay together. She moved her hands away and watched the material of the shirt travel away revealing the top of her chest. Elena felt like some slutty-morning after girl. She crossed her arms over her bare chest and felt the end of the shirt touch the top of her thighs. Damon peered away from the TV.

'Oh you look better in my shirt than I do!' he laughed; Elena smirked and sat back on the couch. Damon looked at her firmly crossed arms. 'You can uncross your arms' he whispered to her with a subtle wink. Elena slowly lifted her arms away and hugged them around her knees instead. 'Ha. I gave you the shirt with the crap buttons' he laughed noticing Elena's bare body that could be seen through the semi-open shirt.

'Yeah, you big pervert!' Elena joked. She knew that she probably shouldn't infer that to her teacher but at that moment they both only saw each other as a friend.

'It was an accident! I swear' Damon cried in laughter. Elena nodded and focused her eyes back on the screen.

They watched the end of that movie and two others. After the third movie ended, Elena looked towards the door. Caroline and Bonnie would be heading out soon.

'I should go' Elena breathed

Damon nodded 'I'll see you later' he replied giving her a smile.

'I can get your shirt off-' Elena began, she undid a few more of the buttons and began to slip it off her shoulders

Damon shook his head 'No, no. Keep it, as I said before it suits you more than me' he winked. Elena blushed 'Thanks...' she didn't know what to call him. Damon must have picked up on her uncertainty as he immediately stood from the couch. 'If you call me _Mr. Salvatore_ I will shoot you!' he joked. Elena giggled

'All right, thanks Damon. I had a lot of fun tonight'

'Me to, you are good company Elena' he responded.

.

**Read and review xxxx**


	3. I Can't Feel This Way About You

**Hey guys! I can't apologize enough for taking so long to update! I have been busy getting my other ff updated but I'm back now! I know a few of you thought that your recognized this story before (previously uploaded by me) and it was, I had it uploaded on this site a while ago but the files stuffed up and I had to delete the story. I hope a few people are still interested in reading and I'm so so sorry about the craziness!**

**I hope that this update can help with out current loss of Vampire Diaries (I hate when a season ends! Its too long to wait). This chapter starts on the same night of the previous chapter (Stefan's party)**

**.**

"_**Every now and then the stars align**_

_**boy and girl meet by the great design**_

_**Could it be that you and me are the lucky ones**_

_**Everybody told me love was blind**_

_**Then I saw your face and you blew my mind**_

_**Finally you and me are the lucky ones, this time"**_

_**- Lana Del Rey, Lucky Ones**_  
><em><strong>.<strong>_

Damon wandered downstairs once most people had left his brother's party. He noticed a few girls

Wandering around aimlessly, their dresses half hanging off their bodies as their glazed eyes glanced at the other struggling figures.

Damon quickly scooped his arm around the waist of a blonde haired girl who had consumed more alcohol than a liquor store sells. She was attempting to open the door and if Damon didn't come to her rescue she would probably end up being hit by a car or waking up in a strange man's bed.

'You are pretty' the girls slurred voice murmered at Damon led her towards a seat.

'So are you' He chuckled

Suddenly a boy's voice called out 'Hey! She is coming home with me' Damon twisted his head and saw a clearly intoxicated brunette haired boy pointing to the girl currently clinging to Damon's arm.

'Nah, not tonight mate' Damon smiled stiffly, he knew that the brunette boy would have no intention of taking her home safely. He stood defensively in front of the drunken girl as the boy approached them further, Damon could smell the liquor in his breath a mile away. He glanced around and noticed that Elena was still standing at the entrance of their house; she looked bored out of her brain and had obviously been roped into a conversation by Caroline. Damon saw that her small hands were still clinging to the shirt he had given to her; she looked admittedly cute in his oversized shirt that licked the ends of her black dress. Damon quickly ignored the inappropriate thought that was roaming through his head. Though, before he could look away from Elena, her gaze met his and she gave him a small smile.

'Nice shirt' Damon mouthed at her with a small wink

Suddenly the drunk brunette boys voice dragged him back into reality 'Oy! I'm talking to you! That girl is coming with me' he slurred angrily

'I think you may have had a bit to much to drink' Damon observed cautiously, he took a subtle step backwards and leant his hands onto the blonde's arm.

The drunken boy lunged forward onto the blonde, he grabbed her hand roughly and Damon immediately shoved him backwards. He hated seeing men handle women with such brutality.

Rage could literally be seen building up in the brunette boy's head, his eyes widened with anger and he launched a punch directly into Damon's face, he continued to crush his swollen fists into Damon's face. The unexpected force pushed Damon to the ground but he still managed to enforce some sort of authority 'Leave my house now!' He instructed while attempting to wipe some of the blood off his sore face. The by standing guests watched the scene silently, Damon noticed Elena's worried face, she was staring directly at him and attempting to walk forward to help; Damon watched as Caroline pulled Elena backwards not allowing her friend to get involved.

'Lena, just leave it. Don't get involved' Caroline told Elena who was still attempting to help him

'Let go of me' Elena scowled, she rushed forward and upto Damon's side.

Her shaking hands stood in front of his body motionlessly; she didn't know what to do.

'You don't have to help' Damon's low voice murmered as he attempted to stand up on his own.

'You are bleeding' Elena observed in a worried tone, she clasped her hand around Damon's waist and allowed his muscular arm to cling around her shoulders. He winced as his body unfolded and the two of them began to make their way up the stairs.

'Elena! We have to go, my mum just called and she wants us back before 2am and its already 1:45!' Caroline's shrill voice called out

Damon's eyes glanced at Elena 'You can…' he began

'I want to help, so shut-up' she responded with a shy smile.

Elena led Damon into the bathroom and she cautiously shut the door behind her. In any other instance, this would be considered awkward and unprofessional on Damon's behalf- due to their current teacher, student relationship. But, Elena thought of Damon as more than just a teacher, she liked him, his personality was beautiful and they were into the same things. She even admittedly thought he was one of the most handsome men at their school.

Elena quickly dug through a cabinet opposite the sink and grabbed a medical box, which was next to a can of shaving cream and various glass bottles of aftershave; Elena couldn't help herself from wondering about which bottle Damon was currently wearing. Damon was sitting on the edge of the bath, his cheek and eye were already bruising a deep marbled colour of purple, blue and yellow.

'That was nice of you…' Elena said lightly

Damon looked at her confused;

'What you did for the girl. Standing up for her like that, not many guys would do that' Elena added, while raising a hand and beginning to softly wipe the blood off his face with an antibacterial wipe. Her fingers lightly grazed his skin and she couldn't help feeling a shiver of delight as their skin connected.

'Well, they were both drunk… and I didn't want the girl to get taken advantage of' Damon replied, he shut his eyes casually as Elena begun to apply a small plaster over the cut above his eyebrow.

'You do realize that the guy who punched you is in my Drama class… the class that you teach' Elena smirked with a small giggle

Damon groaned and chuckled to himself 'Oh god… Well, that is going to make tomorrows lesson super fun' He rolled his eyes sarcastically

Elena subconsciously put a hand on Damon's arm and she relaxed her body onto the cool tiles of the bath next to his legs. His face looked better without the blood but the black eye and bruised cheek was still blatantly obvious to anyone who would look.

'How do I look?' Damon asked, he winced and touched the bruises;

Elena blushed and didn't know how to respond. He looked rugged, attractive, and handsome and the wounds actually made him look sexier. Elena quickly stopped her thoughts, Damon was Mr. Salvatore… her teacher, she couldn't be thinking about him in such a sexual way.

Damon twisted his head and moved closer to Elena, his eyebrows drew together with confusion of why she had not yet responded 'Is it really that bad? Do I look like a panda? Is my face all swollen?' He laughed

Elena smirked 'Nah, you look…. Fine, fine.' She carefully chose her words and awkwardly slid her hands down her thighs. Damon took a shaky breath as he silently watched Elena sit still;

'I should go' she suddenly blurted out, her body jumping away from the bathtub and she awkwardly waved at Damon.

He took a step forward 'Hold up, you helped me- the least I can do is give you a lift home' he insisted

Elena waved her hand in dismission and she took a step backwards towards the closed bathroom door, he continued to walk closer to her figure. Elena felt her breathing quicken as he came closer 'It's fine, I can walk'

'At two-fifteen in the morning' Damon cocked his eyebrow as he glanced at the expensive watch on his wrist.

Elena sighed; she didn't actually want to walk home- Infact the idea of walking down unfamiliar streets by herself was frightening but the idea of being in a car alone with Damon scared her more, her sudden flirtatious feelings were intensifying every second and if they were alone, she didn't know whether she would be able to control herself.

'Elena, I'm driving you home' He said softly, before walking towards her;

She gasped as his hand brushed up her arm 'No, its fine. You need to rest, so that your bruises can heal. I'll get Stefan to drive me home' she blurted out. Elena quickly and reluctantly exited the bathroom, leaving a confused Damon behind.

.

'Stefan' Elena called out breathlessly; she quickly walked into the kitchen and saw Stefan kneeling over attempting to wipe up a spilt bottle of Tequila. When he heard Elena enter the room, he poked his head up and smiled.

'Hey, Lena! How is Damon doing?' He asked coming to a stand, Stefan dumped the cloth on the table and hoisted his body up onto the bench top.

'He is ok… his face is still bruised' Elena felt her face blush ferociously as Damon's chiseled face filled her mind. 'Listen, I was wondering whether I could get a lift home, Caroline had to go home earlier and It seems as if everyone else has left as well' Elena glanced around the now empty room

Stefan darted his eyes around sheepishly 'I would, honestly… but, I have had so much to drink that it would be unsafe for the both of us. How about you ask Damon? I know that he is your teacher and all but he isn't that bad' Stefan explained

Elena nodded. She couldn't ride with Damon though, not with the simmering feelings that she was developing for him.

'Don't worry about it… I'll make my own way home' Elena muttered.

She quickly turned on her feet before Stefan could respond and she walked out the door with a slam.

Elena leant against the hardwood door and allowed her body to heave and release from the hidden tensions. She ran her slender hands through her long dark hair and opened her eyes, taking in the view of the pitch-black night sky. The cold night wind whipped over Elena's skin as she began to walk down the long driveway, she gripped the corners of Damon's shirt and pulled it tighter around her body to conceal the heat. The heels of her shoes sunk into the moist grass as she attempted to wander home. It was an obviously daft decision to walk alone home at 2:25 down mysterious streets; But Elena was so confused about her feelings about Damon that she felt the need to distance herself from him.

She looked sideways, across the abandoned road and saw a car coming up behind her. Elena tried to increase her pace, but walking in dewy grass in a pair of sky-high black pumps meant that each of her steps were wobbly and often led by a trip. Crap, she thought. The dark coloured car was coming closer; this was like one of those horror movies where a crazy man snatches the innocent doe-eyed victim up.

'Go away!' Elena shouted at the car, her arms were now shaking with fear.

The car came up to a stop next to her; Elena flinched

'I'm not going to attack you' A voice chuckled

Elena peeled her eyes open and was greeted by a smiling Stefan.

'Oh its you' she mumbled

Stefan pushed open the car door, letting it swing onto the concrete gutter.

'Were you expecting someone else?' He smirked

_Yes, _Elena thought. In some part of her brain she wished it were Damon who was sitting in the car giving her a cheeky smile instead of Stefan.

'No' she smiled flatly. Elena slid into the passenger seat next to Stefan and slammed the door shut. His car smelt thickly like aftershave and coffee- very sweet, nothing too intriguing though.

Stefan started up the car, and began to drive in silence. 'I thought you were too drunk to drive me' Elena cocked an eyebrow

'I ate a pack of chips to dilute the alcohol' Stefan grinned with a joking wink

Elena groaned and relaxed her head against the headrest of her seat.

'So… Damon asked about you… he offered to give you a lift home. Infact, it was actually his idea to chase after you.' Stefan paused and let out a casual chuckle 'He was already backing out of our driveway when I stopped him because I figured that you would rather a lift home with me than an awkward trip home with my brother' Stefan shot a glance at Elena and gave her a quick smile.

Elena responded with a small smile before turning her attention to the window. She watched the black silhouettes of the houses drift past until she recognized her own roof and dollhouse style windows come into view.

'This is my stop' Elena breathed

Stefan nodded and pulled the car up opposite her house;

'I hope you had a good time at the party and thanks… uh for looking after my brother after he got the shit beaten out of him… I know it must have been awkward since he is your teacher' Stefan thanked

'No, it wasn't awkward. He is nice, I like him' Elena whispered before quickly getting out of the car and walking up her own driveway.

She clambered up the front steps of the porch and was greeted by Jeremy's half-asleep figure holing the door open.

'The headlights of the car woke me' he muttered

Elena smirked, 'Yeah, alright'

'How was the party?' Jeremy asked

'Alright… I guess, nothing amazing'

'…Was Bonnie there?" Jeremy quickly asked, he tried to act casual and uninterested by darting his eyes to the ground

Elena stifled a giggle and nodded 'Yeah, yeah she was there… why do you ask?' she teasingly nudged Jeremy's shoulder

'Nothing…I was just... you know' he blushed in response amidst a muddle of words

Elena pushed past Jeremy and walked into her bedroom. She removed the t-shirt currently hanging over the top of her dress and placed her hands around her neck and unzipped her dress, letting the silky material slide down her body onto the floor, she then unclasped her bra and threw it to the ground lazily. Elena was about to grab a new shirt to wear to bed when she spotted the shirt Damon had given her on the floor, she quickly grabbed the soft material and put it back on over her cold naked body, the shirt still smelt faintly like Damon, Elena knew it was wrong to feel so turned-on by the smell of her teacher but there was something intoxicatingly beautiful about the way Damon made her feel. But her subconscious was right; Elena had to stop herself from falling for a forbidden love before she made a fool of herself. She quickly slid her body underneath the covers of her bed but before she could fall asleep, Elena heard the familiar sound of her ringtone play a muffled tune through the material of her purse. She leant her hand off the bed and grabbed hold of what felt like her mobile. A notice flashed on the screen notifying her of one new message. Elena tried to hold her tired eyes open as she began to read the first message;

_FROM: CAROLINE_

_HEY! SORRY WE LEFT YOU AT THE PARTY WITH NO LIFT HOME, I HOPE YOU MANAGED TO MAKE IT HOME ALIVE. I LOVE YOU (PS. TOMORROW YOU HAVE TO TELL ME ALL ABOUT HELPING THE SUPER-SEXY ELDER SALVATORE BROTHER CLEAN HIS 'WOUNDS') BUT! I THINK THAT STEFAN IS SERIOUSLY CRUSHING ON YOU._

Elena groaned as she read the message; She obviously forgave Caroline for leaving early but she was not looking forward to reliving the flirtatious moments between her and her _teacher._ Elena wasn't particularly surprised upon hearing about the chance that Stefan may have a crush on her, his overly friendly smiles during the car-ride and the way that he tried to make their arms touch while sitting next to each other- kind of gave it away. Elena found Stefan cute, his boyish grin and wide eyes did him more than enough favors but the feelings she felt for Stefan were more of a friendship based connection- their was nothing passionate and entrancing about the way he made her feel. Stefan felt like a safe option to pick, he was kind and sweet but there was nothing grand about their friendship.

.

Four hours of sleep later…

Damon woke up, his face hurt more than the night before. He rolled over and groaned in pain as the tight pain zapped through his entire body.

'We have to be at school in half an hour' a voice stated

Damon's eyes sprung open in surprise at the voice. 'What are you doing in here?' He clasped his hand over his throbbing head (a mix of the hangover and previous injuries)

'I was checking that you are still alive. By the count of alcohol and your weak-ass being kicked around last night, I was sure that you probably fell into a coma' Stefan laughed while handing Damon a glass of water;

'Thanks for the support' He muttered dryly before taking a long swig of the water that Stefan had handed him. 'I feel like shit'

Stefan fell into the chair next to Damon's bed and sighed 'You don't look that great either; you have a black eye and a cut down your face' Stefan noticed

Damon raised a finger and lightly touched the swollen skin around his eye. 'Well, maybe I can get some girl to fall for me- you know, my brooding attitude and new war-wounds' Damon winked while stiffly standing up from his bed and taking his shirt off. He grabbed a new black shirt from his wardrobe and slung it over his body casually.

'Anyway, I need your advice' Stefan murmered, he wiped his sweating hands down his legs and glanced up at Damon

'You know Elena, right… I mean, she likes you' Stefan said slowly

Damon quickly faced Stefan with a confused look on his face. He did up the final button on his shirt before holding his hands together nervously.

'I just mean, she thinks you're a good teacher and yesterday at the party, the two of you seemed to get along. What I wanted to know is…does she ever… talk about me?' Stefan corrected himself

Damon smirked 'Does my little brother have a crush on Elena' he punched Stefan's arm playfully.

Stefan hit Damon's arm and muttered something under his breath '… I don't know, do you think she'd ever go out with someone like me?'

Damon knew that from talking to Elena, her and Stefan had hardly anything in common- in fact he had more to talk about with her than Stefan did. Elena had never mentioned having a crush on Stefan, or even that she was vaguely interested in him other than for friendship. At the back of Damon's mind, he felt something unusual- it was like a nagging feeling of jealousy. Why would he be jealous that his brother was interested in a girl?

'Uh, yeah' Damon lied 'She talked about you last night'

'What did she say?' Stefan asked eagerly, he looked up at Damon happily

'She said… uh that she… uh… that she thought you were nice and… nice' Damon struggled to think up something.

Stefan must have missed all the stuttering and stumbling in Damon's previous words because his face lit up with excitement 'She thinks I'm nice!'

Damon hid a smirk as he turned away to grab his shoes from the closet;

'Alright' Damon stood up 'I'm almost ready to go, I'll give you a lift to school if you meet me downstairs in 5 minutes' Damon shoved Stefan out of his room.

Damon wandered into the ensuite off his room and smiled as he saw the wet cloth and remainders of the bandages that Elena used on his tattered wounds the previous night before. Damon looked at himself in the mirror and grimaced as he saw the black and purple bruises all over face. He quickly reached into the cabinet above the sink and pulled out a bottle of his favorite aftershave. He couldn't be bothered shaving so their was a slight dark shadow over his face caused by the two-days that he had "not been bothered shaving". After Damon had brushed his teeth, he wandered downstairs and quickly grabbed his keys.

'Stefan! Lets go! School starts in 10 minutes' Damon called out jiggling the metal keys together in his hand.

Stefan wandered out of his room with his bag slung over his shoulder casually. 'You look like a hungover-junkie' Stefan chuckled as he took in Damon's rugged appearance- the stubble, the bruised skin and frowning face.

Damon wacked Stefan across the back of his head and opened the front door; the two of them drove to school in a silence- well on Damon's behalf. Stefan kept talking about Elena and how he was going to ask her out on a date that morning.

'All right, Stefan, we have arrived at school. You can stop talking _about _Elena and actually talk _to_ her' Damon smirked

Stefan groaned 'I am not in her class first, she has drama and I have sport'

Damon felt a smile burn over his lips; he had first class with Elena.

.

Elena sat behind her desk for first class. She glanced at the clock and then looked back at the empty table in front of the classroom. Damon Mr. Salvatore wasn't here yet, Elena couldn't help herself from worrying about why he hadn't arrived yet- what if his injuries had gotten worse over the night? The bell for first period should be going in 7 minutes but Mr. Salvatore was normally at least half an hour early. Elena knew that she shouldn't be worried or as concerned as she was about Damon but… she just wanted to know if he was ok. So, she sat in the classroom, front desk by herself… just waiting for him to come into the classroom.

'Elena' Damon breathed

She immediately stood up and smiled as she saw him enter the room 'Hey, I just wanted to check whether you were ok after last night?' she asked

He smiled lightly and sat on the corner of his desk and put his hands on either sides of his body, Elena couldn't help noticing his muscular arms as he tensed.

'I feel better' Damon smirked, lieing as his headache was still ripping through his pained head.

'You look better' Elena murmered

Damon scoffed 'You are very sweet but I look like a wreck'

Elena laughed and slowly walked closer to Damon. She inspected his face and screwed her nose up at the sight of his wounds. 'They look sore' she sighed, Elena was almost tempted to feel the marks on his skin with her own hands but she forced her arms to stay by her side. She was already treading on thin ice.

'Stefan… actually wanted to talk to you' Damon murmered, trying to break the silence

'Oh… what about?' Elena asked

'He.. Uh…he likes you' Damon coughed awkwardly

'I like him to' Elena answered slowly, not understanding the meaning behind Damon's words

'No, he _really _likes you, I mean he_ like _like's you' Damon corrected himself, putting emphasis on specific words.

_Oh. _Elena didn't know how to respond, she "liked" one of the Salvatore's, but she just wasn't sure whether it was Stefan. Elena _did_ know that her feelings for Damon were wrong and unrequited plus he would never feel anything romantic for a student, let alone her. Maybe, going on a date with Stefan would be exactly what she needs to distract her from his brother. Elena needed something or someone to distract her from feeling the way she did about Damon.

'Oh, where is he?' she asked

'Stefan is in the classroom next door, I saw him walk inside' Damon smiled, his gorgeous blue eyes stared at her

'I'm going to go talk to him' Elena smiled stiffly, she wished that her feelings for Damon would just go away 'I'll be back before class starts' she promised before walking towards the open door of the classroom. Damon watched her exit the room, part of him was feeling jealous that she was so eager to go see Stefan but he knew that he couldn't feel so protective over Elena, she was his student and he was her teacher. They had to keep it that way.

'Thankyou for helping me last night' Damon quickly called out just before she walked around the corner

Elena turned around and smiled 'Yeah, you too'

Damon cocked an eyebrow 'what do you mean? I … didn't help you?' He asked confused

'Stefan told me that you were going to drive after me, once I walked out of your house last night…' Elena explained, she was secretly excited that it had been Damon who wanted to make sure she got home ok.

'Yeah but then Stefan figured that you would rather be driven home by him instead of me… your teacher' Damon responded with an awkward smile

'Nah' Elena said lightly, she glanced upwards and caught Damon's gaze in her own 'I wouldn't have minded' she turned back around and began to retreat her steps back to the door 'Thankyou for looking out for me' Elena smiled before turning around the corner and walking towards the classroom that Stefan was in.

Elena walked into the classroom next to Damon's and she immediately saw Stefan talking to Tyler in the corner of the room. She tried to force herself to feel excited by his presence, but her heart just didn't react the way it did when she saw…. When she saw Damon.

Elena walked closer and she saw Tyler nudge Stefan and attempt to point at her subtly.

'Elena hey!' Stefan tried to sound calm

'Hey Stefan. Hey Ty' Elena nodded

'Hi… I'm going to leave you guys alone' Tyler winked at Stefan encouragingly before joining another conversation and leaving Stefan and Elena alone.

'I wanted to ask you something' Elena smiled; she looked into Stefan's eager eyes. There was no doubt that he was good-looking and very kind, maybe she could actually feel something for him?

'Sure, what's up?"

'I was wondering whether you'd like to go see a movie or something after school?' Elena asked hopefully

Stefan grinned 'Sure…. Like on a date?'

'Yeah, sure' Elena responded

And with that, they were planned in to go on a date together, but at the back of Elena's mind she knew that there was someone else she would rather be going out with.

.

**Hey! Please review your thoughts, Thankyou for reading xoxo**

**I promise I'll try to update quicker this time haha and I hope that everything in this chapter made sense. **


End file.
